Stardust
by DXRULES103
Summary: “Did you know that we are made up of stardust?” A three part story of friendship, memories, and of stardust which involve Michael Stone, James Bond, Lauren Benedict, and Alec Trevelyan.


**Disclaimers**: I do not own James Bond and I never will, but I do own Michael Stone and Lauren Benedict.

**A/N**: I know I have other stories to update, but I could not get this story out of my head. So here it is – another installment to the James Bond and Michael Stone friendship series.

**Summary**: "Did you know that we are made up of stardust?" A three part story of friendship, memories, and of stardust which involve Michael Stone, James Bond, Lauren Benedict, and Alec Trevelyan.

"Did you know that we are made up out of stardust?"

The sudden question brought James Bond out of his silent reverie. It was a quite surprising question indeed. He had never thought so much about the existence of himself or anyone else. He just knew that people were born and then people die.

He was effectively confused. Why would Michael Stone ask such a question? Was he expecting a serious remark or a witty comeback?

Michael returned his gaze from the pale moon in the gray sky to his friend's face.

His dark eyes were seemingly unreadable. But James didn't have to look into his friend's eyes to read him.

He could tell by Stone's set jaw that something was plaguing him.

_But what?_

Michael smiled with a little bitterness. "Sometimes I wonder why I haven't lost my faith in God. I should have, but I didn't. Maybe despite my reasoning…I just can't."

James still wasn't entirely sure about what Michael was talking about. He felt a little helpless at his inability to figure out what was wrong with Stone and how to fix him.

Michael shrugged with a lifeless chuckle. "I'm an idiot. Most men in my position lose their faith. I know many who have. And yet I haven't."

James had been surprised to find out that Michael was religious. He had even been more surprised – even shocked at the revelation that Michael was a Catholic. It seemed unrealistic; like a joke because of Michael's occupation, but he didn't' doubt his friend once Michael proved his deep faith in his God in more ways than one.

_Is this all about God?_

James already spoke of his place concerning the existence of a god to Michael. He made his decision right before Vesper's death and her death intensified his choice. And then the choice was reinforced by Alec's death.

God wasn't real to him.

_And if He is – He's got a lot of explaining to do._

"Faith… You are a man who is secure in his faith. Don't ever discredit yourself, Michael. You are a good man." James said with an assuring and comforting tone of voice.

His confidence in his friend has yet to waver. He believed his words.

For a moment Michael looked bewildered as if he didn't' understand a thing and possible anything around him. It was like everything around him was new – frighteningly new.

Concerned, James stepped forward and grasped his friend's shoulder. He squeezed it and made Michael look at him in the eyes.

"We are made up out of stardust?" he asked with a slight grin; hoping – just hoping that Michael would break out of whatever caged him.

_Michael…_

Michael blinked.

He then grinned. And just like that Michael was no longer caged by whatever hidden ill was in him.

_It went away so quickly…_

Despite the relief that flooded his senses, James still felt an inkling of suspicion. How could something that obviously seems to confine his friend pass so quickly?

But then again, he wasn't surprised. He knew Michael was probably one of the most unreadable people he had ever met and had come to know. Sure, he had his occasionally burst of evidence from Michael, but James knew it was because Michael let him see it. If Michael wanted to – he could have made himself indescribable – purely unreadable.

And Michael was doing it now.

James could sense nothing.

Why was it that Michael could read him so easily even when he tried to shut his friend out, and he couldn't do the same with Stone?

But Michael had never lied to him. Stone had never tried to stop him from finding out certain things.

_You are always honest with me._

He trusted Michael implicitly. He wasn't going to start doubting his friend.

"I didn't know that you were a man of science," he commented as he unclasped his hand from Stone's shoulder, and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Michael laughed. "Everything is of science, Jimmy Boy."

Nodding, James asked, "And where did you gain such knowledge on the origin of the world…of humanity?"

Michael's smiled as he turned back to the pale moon. A slow warm breeze brushed his face.

"Lauren."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note**: I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed this. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
